A New Lover
by Alice and the Tweedles
Summary: Jack Harkness has been dumped by the Doctor and put into a strange place called Westwore. Will Jack survive or will he plunge into the icy depths?


**"****Try again you imbecile!" Loki screamed, nearly shattering the test tubes. "If we don't get this perfect we to will be infected!"**

**- 3 Years Earlier -**

**Jack could feel his leather pants beginning to tighten around his 9.5 inch cock. Every time he was around Liam he couldn't help feeling sexual. "Jack?" he snapped out of his fantasy world. "Yes Liam," he replied, pretending he was listening, "what do you think?" Liam asked as he emerged from behind the screen wearing nothing but trunks which did nothing to hide his 8 inch cock. Jack struggled to hide his excitement. From this point he could see Liam's sweaty body, his muscular fore arms and his muscular pecks. This only made jack more excited and his pants nearly split down the middle. KNOCK KNOCK. "In the name of all things holy open this door!" Trinity chimed. As Jack abandoned his post on the bed and ran into the closet, which could easily conceal him, Liam rushed to put on his clothes but gave up when his pants wouldn't get around his tight, sexy ass. "Liam open this door right now!" in an instant Liam pulled on his robe and let Trinity in. "What took you so long Liam? Were you having a special moment?" Trinity asked with a suspicious tone in her voice. "I… I was just trying on some new trunks," Liam said with his deep blue eyes gradually inching towards the place where Jack had concealed himself. "Are they for that special person Liam?" Trinity teased, she knew that he had had a crush on Jack for the past 7 years. "What special person?" Liam stammered. "Don't play dumb," obviously Trinity's good mood had gone down the drain, "I know you have a crush on Jack" Jack couldn't believe his ears, Liam liked him, it couldn't be true. "Okay fine I have a crush on Jack, Maybe it's because of his personality, charm, good looks, rippling muscles when he works out and the way he tries to hide his 9.5 inch cock every time he's around me." "Okay I don't want to hear any more of your fantasies. I'm gonna go to the mall with my friends. Don't wait up" and Trinity left just as loudly as she had entered. "You can come out now Jack," Liam said as he glided towards the closet, "Trinity haaaaaa," but Liam couldn't believe his eyes. Jack was standing in his closet with nothing on and his 9.5 inch cock was in his hand throbbing. The next thing Liam knew he was on the bed with nothing but his pink trunks. Jack had resorted to ripping off Liam's shirt revealing all of Liam's muscles underneath. Then without warning he planted an aggressive kiss on his lips. At first it was too rough but grew into a long passionate kiss. Their hot breath and saliva mixing when the released their ferocious grip on each other's mouths. Next thing Jack knew he was on his back with Liam slowly making his way down his body only stopping at the nipples to pleasure Jack with marvellous tongue movements he didn't know he had. One last burst of courage and Liam was down at the throbbing 9.5 inch cock and he started to lick the tip making Jack groan with pleasure. The tip first and then the whole thing was in his mouth and Liam loved it. A horrified gasp at the door made Liam stop and turn around. He nearly died of shock because there was Trinity, Alexandra, Ivy and Jason all standing in the doorway watching the erotic display. Ivy was the first to speak," I called it you all owe me $50!" "What's going on up there?" called Izzy who had decided to stay at the door but she was horrified to see what had happened. "Damn it! I was saving that 50$ for the mall!" After they had all recovered Alexandra asked" So are you two a thing now?" "Yeah I guess we are." he replied and he planted a long kiss on Liam's lips because now he knew he was finally over the Doctor.**

**_-Westwore Skies-_**

**"****Omg Martha this place has everything. We're gonna stay for a while!" The Doctor called hoping Martha would hear him "Really Doctor are you sure that's a good idea I mean this is where you left Jack all those years ago!" Martha yelled back "Yeah I'm sure, this is go**ing to be fun."


End file.
